Akirameru!
by Prefecsius Highmore
Summary: Banyak yang mencintai seorang Miyuki Kazuya, tapi Sawamura Eijun tahu hanya satu yang dicintai orang itu, dan itu bukan dirinya/Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll


Banyak yang mencintai seorang Miyuki Kazuya, tapi Sawamura Eijun tahu hanya satu yang dicintai orang itu, dan itu bukan dirinya.

 **OoOoO**

Eijun ingat dengan baik bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Miyuki, seorang Catcher hebat dari tim bisbol SMA Seidou. Hal yang membuat dia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar memasuki SMA itu. Melihat bagaimana Miyuki menjadi partenrnya saat melawan Azuma sungguh membuatnya ketagihan. Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu seolah dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan terdalam Eijun dalam melempar bola bisbol. Dia ingin menjadi partner Miyuki lagi, atau kalau bisa menjadi pasangan Battery.

Tapi harapan tinggal lah harapan. Pada akhirnya Miyuki dipasangkan dengan Furuya, rivalnya dalam posisi Pitcher, juga dalam posisi perebutan hati Miyuki. Dia iri, ingin sekali protes, tapi melihat Miyuki begitu menikmati kegiatannya berasama Furuya, hatinya langsung lumpuh, dan perlahan kepercayaan dirinya hilang.

Karena Furuya selalu nampak hebat di mata siapapun. Dia pelempar tercepat, semua orang memujinya. Sedangkan Eijun? Dia hanya bisa menjadi si bodoh yang berisik.

"Ternyata, memang tidak bisa, ya?"

Eijun menatap sendu Miyuki dan Furuya yang sedang melakukan latihan lempar tangkap, padahal hari sudah malam dan semua sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Miyuki akan berkomentar jika lemparan Furuya terlalu tinggi, atau mengacak rambutnya ketika laki-laki itu melakukan lemparan yang seperti kemauannnya.

"Kau hebat!"

Eijun menekan dadanya. Miyuki tidak pernah sekali pun memujinya selama mereka latihan. Yang ada pada akhirnya, dia hanya akan membanding-bandingkannya dengan Furuya. Semuanya selalu saja berpusat pada rivalnya itu.

Dia kembali ke kamarnya setelah membeli minuman pesanan Kuramochi dan Masuko, mengabaikan dua Senpainya itu yang berkomentar "Lama!" saat dia tiba dan langsung jatuh ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hey, Sawamura, kau kenapa?"

"Aku ngantuk!"

Eijun menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala, membuat Kuramochi dan Masuko menatapnya dengan heran.

"Dia sakit?"

Masuko hanya mengedikan bahu, melanjutkan acara makan pudingnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **OoOoO**

Eijun tidak tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Guru Matematika saat itu sampai tercengang melihatnya dan menangis haru. Haruichi yang duduk di belakang juga heran melihat tingkah Pitcher berisik itu, benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eijun-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sehabis pelajaran selesai.

Eijun mendongak dan tersenyum lebar, lalu tertawa seperti biasanya. "Hahaha... memangnya aku kenapa hingga kau bertanya seperti itu?" dia lantas bangkit dan mengaitkan lengannya pada leher laki-laki berambut pink itu. "Haruchi, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar sedari tadi."

"U-uh," Haruichi mengangguk saja dan menerima ajakan Eijun.

Kantin saat itu benar-benar ramai. Eijun memesan banyak makanan dan menaruhnya di meja, Haruichi mengikutinya di belakang. Baru saja dia akan menyuap nasi pertamanya, Miyuki datang entah darimana, menyerobot duduk di samping Eijun.

"Heh, kau mau muntah saat latihan nanti makan sebanyak itu?" komentarnya menyeringai. Eijun meliriknya sejenak dan menelan makanannya dengan susah payah.

"Aku ini yang muntah," balas Eijun jutek, tak menghiraukan Senpainya yang licik itu.

"Cih!" Miyuki berdecih. "Omong-omong, sudah sejauh mana latihanmu dengan Chirs Senpai? Kau sudah bisa mengontrol bolamu apa belum? Kalau Furuya, sih—"

"Harucchi, aku minta udangnya ya!" Eijun segera memotong perkataan Miyuki, tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Miyuki langsung menjitak kepala Eijun hingga si empunya meringis. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak pernah sopan padaku. Aku, kan, Senpaimu juga!"

"Pergilah, Senpai! Kau mengganggu acara makanku saja," kata Eijun tanpa melihat Miyuki.

"Kenapa, Sawamura? Kau tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Miyuki, tak mengindahkan perkataan Eijun barusan.

Eijun terdiam sejenak sebelum meletakan sumpitnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, bisakah kau berhenti membanding-bandingkanku dengan Furuya? Aku tahu kemampuanku belum cukup, tapi aku berusaha terus, kok. Aku sudah muak mendengarnya, Senpai."

Miyuki dan anak-anak yang mendengar perkataan Eijun tercengang dibuatnya.

"Eijun-kun."

Eijun menoleh pada Haruichi dan tersenyum. "Maaf Harucchi, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas duluan."

OoOoO

"Kau tidak fokus. Ada apa?" tanya Chirs begitu berhasil menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Eijun.

Eijun mendekat dan membungkuk kecil. "Maaf, Chris Senpai, aku akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Chris menghela nafas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali bola yang dilempar Eijun terlalu melebar keluar. Pasti ada apa-apa dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku," katanya kemudian. Eijun terkesiap, lantas membuang muka. "Aku... baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan.

OoOoO

Malam itu Eijun tengah berlatih sendirian. Dia melempar bolanya pada jaring dan terus seperti itu, sampai seseorang datang dan menyela kegiatannya.

"Mau aku tangkapkan bola lemparanmu?"

Eijun mendongak dan terkejut mendapati Miyuki ada di belakangnya.

"Eh?"

Miyuki tersenyum dan bersiap di depan Eijun. "Ayo lempar," katanya. "Aku ingin tahu perkembanganmu."

Jantung Eijun berdetak cepat. Sudah lama rasanya saat Miyuki menawarkan diri menjadi Catcher untuknya, senyumnya mulai mengembang lebar.

"Baiklah," tanggapnya. Dia mulai memasang kuda-kuda, mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi lalu memutar tubuhnya, menghempaskan bola yang ada di tangannya tepat ke sarung tangan yang dikenakan Miyuki. Laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum lebar seraya berkata, "Nice Ball."

Rasanya seperti ada kembang api di dada Eijun yang meledak-ledak meriah. Mereka melakukan itu sampai beberapa lemparan dan kemudian istirahat dengan ditemani dua kaleng minuman yang dibawa Miyuki.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Miyuki tiba-tiba setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Eijun heran.

"Untuk semua kelakuanku yang tidak kau suka," kata Miyuki. "Maaf karena selalu memanding-bandingkanmu juga."

"Um," Eijun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar," ajak Miyuki setelah itu, bangkit dari duduknya. Namun Eijun tidak bergeming.

"Senpai," katanya dengan suara pelan. Miyuki terkejut mendengarnya. Eijun tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. "Sepertinya aku akan menyerah."

"Menyerah?" Miyuki nampak tidak mengerti, lalu terbelalak seolah paham. "Kau menyerah menjadi Ace?"

Eijun menggeleng. "Bukan itu," katanya, lalu mendongak menatap Miyuki. "Bagaimana hubunganmun dengan Furuya?"

"Hey, kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Miyuki nampak tidak suka.

Eijun bangkit, lalu menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan intens. 'Suki!' kata itu terucap tanpa suara, Miyuki terbelalak mengetahui kata yang diucapkan Eijun.

"Sawamura..."

"Tapi aku harus menyerah, kan? Ya. Aku akan menyerah."

Eijun berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Miyuki yang masih kaget. Saat itu dia teringat kejadian yang membuatnya tahu hubungan spesial Miyuki dan Furuya. Seperti malam kemarin, mereka melakukan latihan bersama. Eijun sempat akan menerobos masuk berniat ikut serta dalam latihan itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Miyuki tiba-tiba maju dan mencium kening rivalnya itu dengan sayang.

"Ternyata menyerahpun sama menyakitkannya dengan mengetahui kenyataan itu, Miyuki Senpai. Harusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

* * *

 **END**

 **Errr, oke, ini gaje banget. Maklum, saya ketik ditengah-tengah pengerjaan Skripsi yang membuat stress.**

 **Belum sempat edit sana-sini, maklum kalo banyak typo**

 **Apapun itu, adakah yang bersedia untuk review?**


End file.
